


GokuderaxReader Smut

by DyslexicTrashWriter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Slightly shy Gokduera, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicTrashWriter/pseuds/DyslexicTrashWriter
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ you know exactly what this is





	1. Chapter 1

It wouldn’t be so bad. If you didn’t feel like home when he held you. If you didn’t send waves of joy through his head when you smiled. If you didn’t _let_ him get so close to you. If you were just smart enough to stay away from him.

But you weren’t, and pulling on his shirt as you ground your hips into him wasn’t making him feel like he was smart enough to stay away from you either. It was a beautiful feeling, he could inhale the scent of you as he buried his face in the crook of your shoulder. Stifling another moan as greedy hands roamed his body. He couldn’t help a breathless call of your name as your finger nails dig into his sides, demanding more of him.

He made quick work of your clothes. Hungrily pulling off anything that dared get in the way of his mouth and your skin. Lips working their way down your chest. He tries to take his time, show you how keen he is to explore your body. When Gokuderas lips find your breasts, he’s rewarded with the most carnal groan he’d ever heard. Back arching to bring his mouth impossibly closer to that sensitive peak. He brings a hand up to fondle your other breast, rolling the erect nipple between his fingers and thumb, enjoying the warm softness against his own rough skin.

Your hands have found his trousers and are violently attempting to tug them off. He marvels in the idea that you were just as greedy for this as he was. That you _wanted_ him with the same heat and intensity that he wanted you. It’s an overwhelming thought that does nothing to ease the strain in his jeans.

Finally pulling his trousers down you lick your lips and grin at him. A positive hum of approval as you bask in the euphoric sensation of his unbound erection pushing up against you. Gokudera feels your hips roll against his seductively and lets out an unsophisticated groan. Lifting off his shirt -interrupting his work on those gorgeous breasts- you run your hands through his hair, whispering words of encouragement and praise for his actions. He’s so good, you love how he’s touching you, you want more, you _need_ more. It’s an addictive sound but you deny him any more as you shove your lips against his, tongue sliding in.

Gokudera can’t imagine it gets any better than this; Your body sinfully moving against his sending waves of hunger through him. He can feel his heart beating in his ears as you break away from the kiss. “Fuck that’s good.” He moans as he feels your lips move to his neck, nibbling and sucking in such fleeting movements Gokudera finds himself agonizingly wishing for more. “Fuck me.” You whisper against his neck. The phrase alone is enough to make his cock twitch. Gokudera has to hold himself back - If he’s going to do this, he’s going to wreck you. Have you writhing and moaning under him. He wants to be the only thing you can think about. He wants to drive you crazy, the way you make him crazy.

Moving his body down he uses both hands to part your thighs farther, sliding effortlessly between them. Your words stop as you look down at him. Unsure what his intentions are. The half-innocent look on your face driving him wild.

Unable to pace himself, to stay away from the slick sheen that had begun to cover the inside of your thighs, he moves your underwear aside and gives your clit one hard flick of his tongue. Your response is exquisite. A fast mix of a moan and a cry, your hands shooting down to grab his hair. He can’t resist a teasing suck on the exposed bundle of nerves. “Fuck!” you manage through a choked back gasp, hands pulling almost painfully on his hair. There’s certain pleasure in the direct returns of his actions but he forces himself to slow down. To ease you into this.

Using all his restraint, Gokudera pulls back and allows his fingers to start work on your clit, slow, languid work, almost apologetic for being so immediate and rough with you. He wants you to enjoy this, you deserved to enjoy this. “Better?” he asks, looking up to meet your eyes still transfixed on him. You let out a soft whimper of agreement as your head falls back onto the bed.

The storm guardian gives himself a moment to enjoy the sound of your pleasure. The work of his hands drawing desperate little thrusts from your hips, a sight to behold. That, accompanied by the light fevered gasps you’re making draw out a long-withheld yearning. He’d imagined this for so long, he never thought he could be so consumed by you, craving taking over every inch of his body. His free hand reaches to his own need, matching the speed of his fingers on you. The sound of your frenzied words and begging fuelling his pleasure.

Gokudera brings his tongue back into play. Letting it slide along the slick sides of your inner lips and slowly meeting that wonderful warm opening. The taste brings a wonderful buzz to his body. Gokudera can’t pin down what it is that he likes about it, but you make him ravenous. His hand gains speed over his shaft as his fingers speed up, applying just a little more pressure against the hood of your clit. Accompanying the eager pace of his lapping tongue between your folds.

Your response is frantic as his pace builds. Grip on his hair tightening, short quickening breaths matching the shallow thrusts of your hips as you ask him not to stop, to go faster, please, faster.

Gokudera makes an impulsive decision to return his mouth to your clit. He can tell by the increasing twitches of your body that you’re getting close and he needs to take his mind off the carnal taste of your pussy on his tongue before he loses it completely and cums in his own hand.

He can feel your body tightening. Your thighs are drawing in close around his head - frantically pinning him in between your legs. Body demanding him, desperate to keep him on your clit. It’s the feeling of being needed that spurs him on. You _want_ him, you _need_ him.

“Fuck, please. Please!” Your thighs nearly vibrating around him as your pleading picks up and melds into unintelligible moans.  He speeds up, putting every effort into guiding you over the edge.

You reach your climax beautifully, body releasing around him, legs relaxing, he slows his movement for you. Just enough to let you ride your orgasm out gently - a soft cloud of slowly ebbing pleasured waves. There’s a simple wonder in hearing your breath slow as your hands lax their grip on his hair.

The look on your face when he moves back up your body is beyond worth it. Little kisses trailed across his cheek as you slowly come down from your high. Nose nuzzled against his as your body relaxed. You tilt your head up and look straight into his eyes, a look filled with affection and desire that makes his heart flip. He could have stopped there, just _lived_ in the moment with the way you were looking at him. Like he was everything you ever wanted, like he was _home_.

 It takes Gokudera a minute to collect his own thoughts before he remembers his own need. He keeps his eyes fixed on you as he aligns himself with your entrance. Watching to be sure you’re still wanting this, you’re still wanting him. Something in his face must give away his worry because you take his head in your hands, pull him down to whisper in his ear “I want you Gokudera”. He can feel himself blushing, mid sex, right there in your hands. Heat on his cheeks as you laugh and kiss them both. Gokudera can feel your greedy hands on his body again, tracing his back and coaxing him on.

“Are you sure?” he whispers, voice a little hoarse, still unsure what’s happening isn’t some deviant dream. You nod and give him a little squeeze with your thighs. Eventually giving way to eagerness he slides in, forgetting to fully take off your now side slipped underwear. It’s a brash move that’s nearly his undoing as the overwhelming feeling of tightness all but consumes him. It’s so good. He can’t hold back a moan of your name, leaning in closer to you, letting that familiar warmth surround him as he draws the focus to move. He sets a slow pace, just wanting to give you time to adjust, to get used to him.

At least, that’s what he wanted to do. You had other plans. Hips grinding hungrily into his. Your chest arching up to press against him, nails dragging and digging everywhere they can touch. Gokudera can feel your mouth on his neck, kissing and sucking on the nape. The contrast of pain and pleasure quickly bringing him to overstimulation. He needs you to slow, to ease up, or he’s going to lose any self control he has left. As kindly as possible he brings both your hands to rest around his shoulders, nudging your nose with his to let you know it’s not that he doesn’t appreciate your eagerness. You respond perfectly, pulling his lips to yours and letting him capture the ever growing moans from your mouth. You let your fingers trace little circles down the back of his neck and even a simple movement like that tantalizes him.

Gokudera pulls himself into focus, slowly thrusting into you. He goes a little deeper every time letting the momentum build. His hand finds its way to your soft warm breasts. Absentmindedly squeezing and fondling the tissue in his hands. Its over whelming to feel you beneath him, to be able to _see_ you as he moves in and out of your body. He watches with deviant joy at the way your face changes when he slides in. Your hips feverishly meeting his and dragging back when he pulls out. The two of you insatiably in sync.

Experimentally he pulls out, head reeling from the soft whimper that replaces your breathy moans. Your hips jerk roughly, pushed down to try and find him again. It’s teasing he knows, but he’s quickly discovering he has a big weakness for the feel of your greedy movements. You look at him pleadingly, trying to understand his sudden denial of your pleasure. He can feel your hands sliding down to find his hips and guide him back in.

As your hips find him again Gokudera lets you set the pace. It’s ravenous and rougher than he expects but rapturous all the same. He can feel muscles in his body tighten as you cling to him, hips working a beautiful uncompromising motion around him. It’s so much at once. His hand finds its way back to your clit, he wants you to come with him. The angles a little tricky but Gokudera is determined not to let you have all the power. Trying to focus on everything but the hot pleasure building up in his body he runs his fingers over your clit and begins etching those circles you love so much.

The look and gasp of surprised pleasure on your face makes him dizzy. He leans down whispering frenzied nothings into your ear. He needed you to cum with him, he’s going to fuck you into the ground until you can only remember his name, he wants you to say his name, nobodies around he wants to hear you .

Your own muscles tighten around his cock, calling for him to release. To finish. It’s your voice that does it. The hard moan of “Hayato” against his ear. His whole body tensing after one final thrust.

And you’re there, softly kissing his neck as he slowly winds back down in the after glow. Hands stroking down his shoulder blades, a voice in his ear whispering how good he was, how much you loved that. if his life ended here, Gokudera could die a happy man.


	2. TYL!

Gokudera realises he’s had six too many by the time he wins the battle of his keys vs the hotel room lock. The large ornate door knob into his hotel room isn’t co-operating so he shoves it hard with his shoulder, until he realises it isn’t locked in the first place. The grey carpet is soft when he hits it, but the impact alone is enough to make him curse a vendetta on the buildings architect, as he rubs what is probably going to be a massive carpet burn mark from the edge of his hands. Gokudera makes a mental note to come up with a cooler story to explain the bruise to Juidame in the morning. 

His clothes put up a fight as he wrestles them off. It’s too hot, the Italian summer like a suffocating blanket over his body. Despite this, he still craves the heat of a cigarette. In only his underwear Gokudera lies on top of the silk duvet, reaches under the excessive pillows that line his bed, and slides out a half empty packet of fags. 

The first drag is holy, the warmth of nicotine combining with the buzz of the alcohol floats him to another dizzying plane of existence.  

Gokudera savours the chance to smoke in peace after a night of entertaining and social obligations. He knows if he departs through the white double French doors and onto the balcony, he’ll no doubt be called back down to the courtyard party, and he doesn’t have the energy nor co-ordination to politely excuse himself again.

He takes another drag, admiring the way the smoke entangles the air and fades to nothing. Gokudera can’t think of the last time he was this drunk. No, not drunk, tipsy. He knew how to handle his liquor, despite what you and Takeshi said.

 Another drag, and Gokudera remembers exactly the last time he was this drunk tipsy. The Bovino mission. He rolls the cigarette between his fingers and recalls the night. How drunk you’d gotten, how touchy you’d become. He remembers fumbling with the hotel key and you eagerly, impatiently running your hands over his chest as you all but pinned him to the door. Your lips ghosting over the back of his neck. How he’d nearly lost all sense when your hand brushed over his cock, teasing it through thin black trousers.

The whole night had set his body on fire, craving taking over every inch of his skin as it settled and shifted against yours.

Gradually, Gokudera becomes aware of his hand on top of his briefs, slowly palming himself as his mind replayed the night. He yanks it away, scolding himself for such dirty behaviour. 

Another drag, before stubbing his cigarette out on the packet, and he lets his free hand roam other places on his body, tilting his head back as it slinks over his chest. If he closes his eyes, he can pretend it’s you.

He imagines things. In his mind eye you straddle his hips, facing him this time. He can look into your eyes as he slides inside you. Gokuderas hand slips under his briefs and loosely encircles his quickly growing erection. His hand is rough, and nothing like the soft silky pillows of your labia. But his imagination takes over. You’re there, riding him. He’s beneath, begging. He thinks about burying his face into your shoulder and just  _living_  there. You’re naked skin, the exposed smell of sex and your scent. You work him slowly, those gorgeous eyes watching his as you ride him at a pace so slow, it consumes his senses. 

He’d hold your waist, slide his hands up to caress your breasts. Gokudera squeezes the head of his cock hard before resuming pace around the shaft, he’s teasing himself the way you did, fantasising that you’re indulging him again. The hand squeezes once more and Gokudera moans out your name. 

Gokuderas lips part as he imagines running the hard bud of your nipple over them, feeling the pert ridge they created that signalled your growing arousal. The soft play of his tongue against the peak as he’d take one into his mouth, sucking hard. He’d let his free hand come up to roll the other teasingly with his fingers. His own hand comes up and he runs the edge of his thumb over his lower lip, stopping to bite gently on the tip like it’s the real thing and he can hear you moan as he does so.

He sees you grab onto him, drawing him in for a desperately deep kiss as he thrusts quicker into you, desperate for that demanding pace that licks pleasure over your bodies. Gokudera can almost feel your thighs shake around his hips as he quickens the hand around his cock, he imagines your moaning for him, his name. Loud and hot and  _needy_  as he takes the other nipple into his mouth to suck. He’d move his hands to your waist and pins you down tight against his hips, leaving no space for compromise as the pleasure builds.

Would you shut your eyes when you were close? Or would you stare into his? Could he hold your gaze and watch as ecstasy spreads across your face, slack jawed and moaning at your release. In his minds eye he can. Gokudera watches with tainted curiosity as he imagines such a look aimed at him, while he’s inside you. His thumb slides of the head of his cock and smears the budding precum along his shaft, bringing wet friction into play, mimicking the slick warmth of your walls. His breath catches as he remembers the feeling inside you, a mind blurring  _tightness_  that consumes him.

Gokuderas blood feels hot as he watches you cum. He fucks you through you first orgasm, refusing to slow down. Staring at the pleasure on your face as you curl around him. Your arms would wind around his neck. Your breasts pressing into his face, warm and soft as he’d kiss the skin nestled between them. The hand around his cock quickens and tightens, the other reaches down to cup himself. Gokudera feels every muscle in his body tense, back arching to thrust his hips more roughly into his own hand. He’s watching you shiver now, his free hand would come down to nudge your clit, slipping deft circles on the sensitive bud.

He can hear your fevered voice as you tell him you can’t, that it’s too much. He can  _feel_  you jerk against him, clinging onto him as though he’s the only thing anchoring you to reality. The muscles surrounding his cock twitching and constricting as he pushes in faster. Gokudera groans loudly at the memory of the feeling. His thighs shake, hips jerking without warning. Gokudera feels himself curl against the cool silk sheets, every muscle in his body straining as he slides over the edge

He imagines spilling himself inside you, holding you down and close as he gives everything into you. 

When he cums hard against his own hand, it’s a warm salty mess that lingers in the air. He leans backdown from his coiled position to catch his breath, heartbeat loud against his ears. In his minds eyes you lie next to him, a hand over his chest, you tell him you needed that. You smile at him and plant little kisses along his body as you both slowly float down from your primal high.

You’re still with him after he showers, on the bed with a book. As he slips under the covers you give him a loving smile and shimmy into his arms. Your chest against his, heart to heart as the night slowly fades into dawn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is no just officially a smut dump for everyones favourite angry boi

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to go along with Three's a Crowd, but it didn't fit the rating? But i spent so long on this chapter i didn't want to waste it. Hopefully some people can enjoy it as a chapter all on it's own ;)


End file.
